Can't Fight This Feeling
by xskinnylove
Summary: Lillie Stanford is a wannabe WWE Diva who lands here dream job on Monday Night Raw. But what will happen when she falls back in love with her 'high-school sweetheart' and re-united best friend? How long can she fight the feeling? Edge/OC/Daniel Bryan
1. Holy Jabroni

Three weeks. That's all my wrestling coach back in Canada gave me. He told me that I would never make it, that I was never 'good enough' to be a Pro Wrestler. But here I am ten years later and still proving him wrong. All of the training in Canada, England, Mexico and Japan paid off. Last month whilst I was wrestling in Mexico I was scouted by the WWE. You honestly have no idea how good it feels to be told a company that you have aspired to work for most of your life wants you. **ME! **Little ol' Lillie Stanford from Orangeville (Yeah, I know. I' never heard of it either until I moved in with my Dad eleven years ago.) But on the plus side, that's where I met him. So I truly wouldn't have had it any other way.

Turning off the engine to my red Volkswagen Beetle (rockin' car, I know) I looked up in awe and amazement at the colossal building before me. WWE Headquarters. I stepped out of the car locking the door behind me and stood tall. I smoothed out my LBD that showed just enough skin for this 'job interview' and headed inside. Four inch heels loudly clicking on the sidewalk I tried my hardest to gain composure giving myself some lame pep-talk in my head.

"Come on Lillie. This is all you've wanted and more! Don't you dare give up now!"

(I suppose my brain knows best, right?)

Taking a long, deep breath I walked (as gracefully as one can in four inch heels) through the automatic doors. Only to be met by one of the most amazing buildings I have ever set foot in.

"Holy Jabroni. This place is HUGE!" I squealed, just a little too loud for myself.

"I know right!" Came a typical Californian voice behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see a woman, probably about my age standing behind me with long blonde hair and her hands on her hips. A wide grin was plastered on her face.

"Never seen anything like it, huh?"

"Nope" I replied after a somewhat awkward silence.

She stepped closer to me and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Zoey. Newly signed WWE Diva" She said proudly, motioning to the contract in the free hand.

I smiled at her excitement.

"I'm Lillie. Hopefully about-to-be-signed WWE Diva." I smiled to myself. Just saying that makes me want to jump up and down and have a five second dance party (Yup, I'm that much of a weirdo.)

Suddenly her face lit up as if she'd just come up with some great idea.

"OH MY GOSH! We can be newbie's together then!" She laughed. Honestly she looked like one of those girls where 'butter wouldn't melt' (You know the kind, right?)

I laughed along with her to cover up the fact that I'd probably spaced out for a bit. But she quickly brought me back to reality.

"So, what time is your meeting?" Crap. I completely forgot about that. I spun back around and looked at the big clock behind me praying that I wasn't late. 12:55. Shoot I have five minutes. I took off down the hall not bothering to say goodbye to Zoey. I was halfway down the hall when I heard Zoey call out to me.

"Do you even know where Vince's office is?" Even from this far away I could tell she was raising her eyebrow. She could obviously tell from the way I stood, frozen in the hall that I had no idea and before I know it she had a tight grip on my arm and was dragging me down the hall towards the elevator. Stepping in, with me still tightly in her grasp, she stabbed at one of the many buttons on the elevator wall (Jeez. How many floors are in this place?) with her perfectly manicured fingernails. The doors opened on floor ten and stepped out, finally free from Zoey's grasp. She pointed down the hall to a large double door with a plaque that read:

**Vincent K McMahon**

**WWE Chairman**

I nodded my head in thanks to Zoey, to afraid to speak and set off down that hall until I reached the door. I raised my shaking hand and knocked three times on the oak door. I heard the faint sound of footsteps fact approaching on the other side.

"Breathe Lillie, BREATHE!" My brain screamed.

I turned one more time in the direction of the elevator just in time to see Zoey.

"Good Luck" She mouthed and gave me thumbs up as if I was a little kid on my first day of school. The elevator doors closed and she was gone. I was on my own now. I reluctantly turned back to the door and took one last deep breath.

"Here we go…"

_[ I know it's not very long but it's sort of like an intro to the story. I know there's no Edge yet. But there will be very soon. I promise :) Peace and Love! **B** ]_


	2. I Guess Dreams Do Come True

"_Here we go…"_

The handle turned and the door swung open to reveal someone I did not expect to answer (I know he worked for the WWE and all, but I was expecting Vince, not him.) I blinked a couple of times to check I was not hallucinating.

"Jay?" I whispered (because Vince might be listening.)

"Lillie!"

Great! I'm trying to be quiet and he's shouting like he just saw freaking Santa.

I couldn't help but laugh at his glee though. Whatever was wrong, Jay could always make me laugh.

I must have zoned out or something because Jay was vigorously snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Lil? Are you in there?" he questioned, confused look on his face as he prodded at my head with his finger. I shook my thoughts from my mind and laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I could tell he was worried as he reached out his arms. I gladly accepted and snaked into his embrace. I haven't seen Jay since, well, **that **day. The day I tried so very hard to forget. The day I said something I shouldn't and then left. For good. Never going back. No questions ever answered. I suppose Jay would have forgotten by now. He was just there by chance. I wasn't between me and Jay. It was between me and him. I haven't seen them for, what? Seven years? But somehow I just can't shake it.

"No. Everything's fine." I pulled away fake smile plastered all over my face. I think Jay knew. But he didn't say anything. That probably means he remembers.

"It's been forever Lil" he whispered.

"I know, but I'm here now" I said, suddenly perking up. I needed to change the mood and the subject. Fast.

"Speaking of that. Lillie May Stanford, what are you doing here?" I laughed

"Jay, I was scouted. They want me to be a Diva. I'm here for a meeting like, now!" The grin on his face grew and he hugged my tight.

"Well." He said letting go and looking me up and down.

"You look great. You'll make a great Diva and a lot of people jealous." Wiggling his eyebrows and he spoke in a seductive tone.

I smacked his arm and giggled.

"I can always rely on you can't I Jay?"

He stood proud and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am."

He stepped aside and whispered in my ear as I walked past.

"Good Luck Lil." He gave me two thumbs up (Jeez. I that the fashion now?) and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

The chair behind the big, wooden desk was facing the window behind it so I couldn't see who was sat there (bet you $5 it's Mr McMahon. The chair was dark (and probably seriously expensive) black leather. I coughed loudly in a lame attempted to get some attention. The chair quickly spun around to face me (in what seemed like super slo-mo) to reveal the face of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Ah, Miss Stanford! Please take a seat" He exclaimed, motioning to the chair in front of him. I sat down and smiled sweetly. (Seriously, I never smile this much. But I've got to make a great first impression right?)

"Please, call me Lillie Mr McMahon." He raised his hand stopping me. I panicked, afraid I said something wrong and he was going to shout at me (y'know, like his character on TV?) but much to my relief he calmly spoke.

"Lillie. Just call me Vince." I took in a sigh of relief. All is good. For now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My meeting with another superstar went overtime." He said, looking at his watch.

"That's fine Mr McMa… Vince. He's an old friend of mine anyway." I smiled, reminiscing in the back of my mind.

"Ah, well. I see you'll get on well here then." He chuckled. I laughed along, not wanting to be rude.

"I think so."

(I won't bore you with the details on our meeting. We just talked really about my future, what I can do for the company and a little about my time travelling around the world, perfecting my craft. But anyway, moving on.)

*FF to the end of the meeting*

"Well Lillie, I just know you'll be a great addition to the Diva's division. I'm sure a submission specialist, such as yourself, will be just what we need." He spoke to me with the upmost respect, which was extremely appreciated.

"Thank you. I know that I can do great things for this company. I promise I won't let you down." I smiled. That was I promise I was most certainly going to keep.

"I'm sure you will. Now all you need to do is sign this contract and you're ready to go." As he spoke he pushed a contract and a pen across the table, an indication that I was meant to sign it. I signed my name on the dotted line and handed him back his pen. He rose from his seat and extended his hand. I stood (trying not to fall over in my heels) and shook his hand.

"Lillie Stanford, welcome to the WWE." I'm sure I was grinning from ear to ear at this point. "You'll be working on the Raw brand so I expect you to be at the arena tomorrow night."

"That will be just fine." I replied.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "You'll get your script when you arrive. You won't be wrestling, but you'll cutting a promo so the WWE Universe can get used to you." He smiled and motioned to the door. "You're free to go. Best of luck for tomorrow."

"Thank you Vince." I said cheerfully as I left the room, contract in hand. As soon as the door was closed I let out a silent squeal and the reality finally set in.

"I'm a WWE Diva." I whispered "I guess dreams do come true."

_[Yayness! Lillie got the job! But what happened **that** day? Bit of a cliffhanger don't you think? Well i'm gonna base her first day on the Raw on tonight's show and i'll try to sqeeze her promo in somewhere :) I probably write it tommorow during my free period at school. I actually posting this at school now so shhhhh xD Hope you liked this chapter and later on i'll be posting Lillie's and Zoey's 'Fact Files' so you know a bit more about them :) Edge WILL be in the story soon! So don't worry your pretty little Edgeheads :P Until next time my dears. Review, Review Review! :P Peace and Love **B **xoxo]_


	3. OC Information

Name: _Lillie May Stanford_

Age:_ 27_

Height: _5'5_

Nationality: _English/Canadian _

Looks: _Brown hair (medium length)_

_Brown eyes_

_Petite _

_Soft features_

Family: _Belle Stanford (Mother- Died when Lillie was 17)_

_Justin Monroe (Father)_

_Alex and Ben Stanford (Brothers)_

Occupation: _WWE Diva_

Hometown: _London, England and Orangeville, Ontario, Canada_

Idol's growing up: _Hulk Hogan, Bret and Owen Hart, British Bulldog, The Fabulous Moolah._

Ring Name: _Lillie Lovette_

Theme Music: _Hell Yeah! - Zebrahead_

Entrance: _Layla/Maryse style. Climbs onto turnbuckle and throws up rocker sign._

Finisher: _A Beautiful Mutilation (Cattle Mutilation) _

_Spear_

Ring Attire: ./multimedia/archive/00668/maria_280x390_

Special: _Submissions_

Brand: _Raw_

_(Lillie's outfit in Chapters 1 and 2 )_

Name: _Zoey Blunt_

Age: _26_

Height: _5'7_

Nationality: _American_

Looks: _Platinum blonde hair (long)_

_Green eyes_

_Petite_

_(Looks a lot like Maryse)_

Occupation: _WWE Diva _

Hometown: _Tampa, Florida_

Ring Name:_ Zoey_

Theme Music: _Something in Your Mouth - Nickelback_

Entrance: _Melina (without the splits)_

Finisher: _ZeeZee (Tornado DDT)_

Ring Attire: ..com/user/frenchdiva/divas_ (in pink)

Special: _High Flyer_

Brand: _Raw_


	4. A Close Encounter

I arrived in Washington DC extra early not wanting to be late for my first day on the job. I sat in my car, KISS! blaring through my through the speakers of my radio, fingers drumming on my dashboard. My love for KISS! came from him and it's something that has never changed. I jumped as my iPhone beeped frantically in my pocket signalling that I had an IM. I turned down 'Lick It Up' (one of my favourites) and pulled out my phone. It was an IM from Jay (we'd exchanged numbers after the meeting yesterday.) My smile quickly faded as I opened the instant messenger.

**J: **_He knows your coming._

My breath caught in my throat. He knows. My emotions came over me and I shook from fear. I quickly replied, needing answers.

**L: **_How? Did you tell him?_

There was a long pause before he replied. I think he was scared to tell me the truth. After all he knew everything that happened. If he did tell him, why did he do it? My phone beeped again. Shaken from my thoughts I stared at the screen in disbelief. He had replied with one simple word.

**J: **_Yes._

I grabbed the steering wheel, gripping it until my knuckles turned white. One thought kept racing through my mind.

"He'll want to know." I whispered, tears threatening to fall. I closed my eyes and pushed it from my mind. I can't worry about this now. I have a job to do. Suddenly a banging came from my car window. My eyes shot open and I turned to my right. I quickly forgot about everything and flashed the person a wide grin. I opened my door and was greeted by none other than Zoey.

"Great the see you girl! I'm guessing you got the job?" She asked.

"Of course I did!" I said laughing.

"Ready to head inside?" Zoey asked. I could tell she was nervous but she covered it well with her bubbly persona.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I breathed. I wasn't nervous before, but after what Jay just said I can't seem to shake them.

"Are you OK girl? You seem tense." I could tell she was worried about me. I've only know this girl two days and she already feels like my best friend. But I can't tell her. Not yet anyway.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just really nervous about my first day I guess." Liar.

"Oh my gosh. Me too! But I know we'll be just fine!" she chimed. I knew that if I stuck with Zoey for now. Everything would be OK. Well, sort of. As we walked to the arena I couldn't help but notice how different we looked from each other. Me, wearing my blue 'I Suomi' shirt (Yeah, I love The Dudesons. HP and Jukka are yummy!), faded skinny jeans and my favourite pair of converse with my hair in a messy bun and her, wearing and bright blue mini dress and silver ballet pumps with her hair in long neat waves. However, we where so similar. She was just about as crazy as I am (and that's a lot of crazy).

We reached the backstage door and flashed the security guards our ID's. He nodded and let us in. The backstage area looked just like it did on TV (only with less brawls and such). For the first time I felt like this was the start of something great, a new dawn in the life of Lillie Stanford. I'd changed a lot and I was going to show it to every person who said I would never make it. Me and Zoey looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was and I know that we will both be great champions one day. We deserved it.

We linked arms and began to strut (well, walk) down the corridor in hot pursuit of the Diva's locker-room. The plan was to introduce ourselves, pick up our scripts and go exploring. (There would be time for changing later.) We passed a few superstars on the way but I couldn't even think about talking to them without getting 'star struck' (I mean, walking past Orton alone is hard enough.) A lot of people stared wondering who we were but we just winked provocatively and continued down the hall, laughing hysterically. We finally reached the Diva's locker-room and nervously stood outside. We looked at each other.

"What if they don't like us Z?" I asked, biting my lip. (It's something I always seem to do when I'm insanely nervous.)

"What if they're just a bunch of nasty?" So asked ever so seriously (not). I could tell that she was trying to suppress her laughter, but she failed. Miserably. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh was infectious. We were practically rolling around on the floor laughing when the door swung open to reveal the Diva's Champion, Melina. Her face was a mixture between confused and welcoming. We froze unable to speak. (Well, we'd just embarrassed ourselves in front of a Champion. How are we supposed to feel?)

"Um, hi." Melina said. I could tell she was confused by our presence. "Can I help you?" She questioned, confused look still written on her face. Zoey (Little Miss Confidence) stood up straight and introduced us.

"Hi! I'm Zoey and this is Lillie." She said sweetly, motioning to me. I smiled and waved like a child (*cough* nerd). "We're the new Diva's." The look on Melina's face changed to extremely warm and welcoming.

"Oh! We heard you were coming! Come on in!" She said cheerfully. She opened the door fully to reveal Alicia Fox, Eve, Maryse, The Bella Twins and Jillian Hall. They all smiled (even Alicia Fox) and quickly we quickly introduced ourselves. Eve (who I have to say was the nicest of them all) gave us a quick tour of the locker-room and should us were we could change later.

"Right girls. I'm guessing you'll be needing these." Maryse said handing us our scripts. Here French accent lacing her every word.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I scanned through the script. I'd taken acting classes at school so I think I'll be OK to cut a simple promo. I tried my best to memorise the basic parts (it's OK to improvise right?) and threw the script on the table. My and Zoey decided to split to explore and meet up at the gorilla position fifteen minutes before the promo. As I was leaving a thought sparked in my mind. I smile crept onto my face and I poked my head around the door. Eve looked up and smiled at me.

"Do you need something Lillie?" She asked politely. She was definitely the nicest of all the girls.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where Bryan Danielson's locker-room is?"

"Ooh. Does someone have a little crush on Mr Danielson?" Nikki laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. We're just old friends." This was very true. I'd met Bryan at an ROH show a few years back and we've been friends ever since. When I heard he had made it in the WWE I was so proud of him. He has worked twice as hard as I have to get here. Eve shook her head at Brie shook her head at Nikki's comment and turned to me.

"Sure. It's down the hall and to the second right." I smiled at her and nodded my head in thanks. I closed the door softly behind me and headed straight for Bryan's locker-room.

I arrived at the locker-room a few minutes later and according to the sign on the door he was sharing with The Miz (Mr Awesome) and Alex Riley (A-Ri, whatever). I confidently knocked on the door and awaited an answer. The door opened and my face dropped. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin had answered the door.

"Well hello there sweetheart... and you are?" He motioned with his hand when he spoke indicating for me to introduce myself. He spoke with the usual arrogance he did on T.V so I wasn't at all surprised.

"..Not here to see you" I said, matching his tone. I pushed past him and walked into the locker-room. (They could have been naked, but oh well.) I scanned the room for Bryan only to find him sat on the couch in the corner with his head buried in a book. (Metaphorically).

"Hey! Bookworm!" I called, trying my very best to hold in a giggle. His eyes shot up as he immediately recognised my hybrid English/Canadian accent. He smiled adorably (you have to admit it, the boys cute!) as he put down the book he was reading. He jumped up and embraced me in a warm hug.

"I told you you'd make it." He whispered in my ear. I could tell he was smiling. I laughed quietly. Our little 'moment' was rudely interrupted by the voice of the Varsity Villain, Alex Riley.

"Wait. The nerd knows the hot new chick?" Ugh. What an ass. I heard Bryan sigh as we separated. I thought I'd play a little game with A-Ri.

"Yeah, he is." I spoke seductively as I grabbed Bryan's arm and linked it with mine. He shifted nervously, obviously not used to this new attention. "And he's going to show me around." I continued, nudging Bryan and throwing him a cheeky wink. Bryan nodded to both men and we swiftly made our exit, leaving Miz and Alex stunned. As soon as the door was closed behind us we couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh…My…Gosh!" I breathed in between giggles. "Did you see the looks on there faces?" As our laughter subsided we regained our composure and made our way down to catering.

"Seriously Lil, it's really nice to have a best friend like you around here." He smiled as he spoke staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice what a gorgeous shade of blue they were. A blush crept onto my face and I quickly pushed the thought from my mind.

"Well it's a pleasure to be of assistance!" I said, jokily bowing down. He laughed and held his arm out for me (like a true gentleman). I accepted and linked my arm with his as we continued walking and chatting.

After we had eaten Bryan had to leave to get ready for tonight's show. He was cutting a promo with The Miz (and a special appearance from Alex Riley *gag*). He was going to put Alex in the Lebel Lock, a move that he had taught me along with Cattle Mutilation (which is now my finisher 'A Beautiful Mutilation') and he was going to get a shot at the United States Championship (finally!). I was so proud of him, he's done so well. Hopefully I can follow in his footsteps. The show started a short time ago and I watched on the monitor in catering just as John Morrison was executing Starship Pain on Chris Jericho. The ref counted three and Jo-Mo won (darn). I took my phone from my pocket and checked the time deciding it would be best to head down to the locker-room and get changed. I got up, putting my rubbish in the bin and walked down to the Diva's locker-room. As I was making my way there I sent a text to Jay to let him know everything was OK and my promo would be up soon.

Luckily the locker-room was empty so I had time to myself to mentally prepare. I grabbed my bag from the bench and walked into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver/grey top (much like what Eve wears to the ring) and a pair of studded suede ankle boots. I took my hair out of the bun and let my natural curls fall loose. I applied so dark make-up, blush and gloss. I was only when I was about to leave that I caught sight of my self in to full length mirror. I couldn't believe how grown up I looked. I had changed so much and this was my chance to show everyone who ever doubted me. My phone vibrated frantically on the counter signally the alarm I had set earlier telling me to head down to the gorilla position. I slid my phone into my pocket, grabbed the script from the table and swiftly left the room. I never even noticed that he was cutting a promo on the monitor.

I ran down the hall until I saw the silhouette of Zoey sitting on some crates by the curtain. I called out to her and she turned her head towards my direction. I jogged up to her and gave her a quick hug. We were cutting a promo together because Vince wanted us to be a tag team. Kind of like LayCool (but on Raw and we were faces.)

"We have to meet the camera guys up there in ten minutes" She pointed towards the interview area where Josh Matthews and the camera crew were preparing. I could instantly tell that she was nervous so I tried to change the mood.

"OK. Let's do this!" I said, fist pumping the air. She giggled and grabbed my hand as we walked over to the interview area. As we walked past the curtain someone caught my eye. He was talking to The Great Khali and his translator (whatever his name was). He looked good, REALLY good, better than he had when I last saw him. He averted his gaze from Khali to me. Our eyes locked and he instantly recognised me. It felt like everything in the world had stopped. It was just me and him. My heart thumped against my chest and my breath caught in my throat. I quickly shifted my gaze from him to the floor breathing heavily as though I was about to have a panic-attack. As I walked away I could still feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head. But I ignored it and kept walking. I had just had my first encounter for seven years with the love of my life, Adam Joseph Copeland.

_[Dun, Dun, Dun! Poor Lillie. I hate doing this to her, she's just to sweet. But you don't know what happened __**that**__ day yet ;) But you will every soon. I have to ask for your input though guys. I need a name for Lillie and Zoey's tag team. If you have any ideas PLEASE let me know. I would really appreciate it! Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters, I love getting your feedback so please review! I'll love you forever! Oh and sorry it took so long to get this one out, it took me a while to write it seeing as I had to base it on Monday's Raw. I hope you enjoyed it though! Until next time my darlings, Peace and Love! __**B **__xoxo]_


	5. Flashbacks and Confrontations Part One

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time Lillie and Zoey, The Lovette's." Josh's voice echoed through my mind. The look of happiness and excitement did not match the way I felt on the inside. It was like someone had put me into a deep freezer. I was frozen to my core. The sound of Zoey's voice rattled me back to the present.

"…and we are so excited to be here!"

"Lillie, what are you aiming to achieve here in the WWE?" I thought for a second (acting of course) and caught glimpse of Adam just outside the interview area, arms crossed and staring straight into my eyes. This was it. This was my chance to show him and everyone else who ever doubted me that I have truly made it and that I **wasn't **a little girl anymore.

"Well Josh. I plan to bring something different to this company. To change the image of a WWE Diva. I will **not **be eye candy, I will be a wrestler. And I'm damn sure that I can get into that ring with anyone, male or female and make them **tap out.**" My sudden outburst of confidence even shocked me and apparently it shocked Zoey as she was standing just out of camera shot with her mouth hung open. She quickly recovered and smiled at Josh.

"Well thank you both for your time." Josh said politely as we left the set. As I turned I noticed straight away that Adam was gone. I have obviously hit a nerve and he had walked out. Just like I did seven years ago…

_*FLASHBACK* _

_I sat in my car, rain hammering down on the windshield, shivering through my thin cardigan (I hate wearing coats). I felt so scared and nervous about what he was going to day when I told him. But after all, he was my boyfriend. He would understand. Through the rain I could see him sat on the park bench with Jay, waiting for me. They were drenched. Their hair was dripping, hanging long and matted and their clothes were soaked through. I took a sharp intake of breath a climbed out of the car, softly closing the door behind me. The rain immediately hit me, drenching me in mere seconds._

"_Adam! Jay!" I called, the wind contorting my voice. They both whipped around simultaneously and despite the cold Adam's smile practically radiated warmth. For a second my fears melted away and for what felt like the billionth time, I fell in love with him. Taking it step by step I walked towards them. You see, not a lot of people agreed with mine and Adam's relationship. He is almost ten years older than me. But we didn't care. As The Beatles so greatly sang, love is all you need. I was hoping that this would apply after I told him today. His face quickly dropped as he saw the look on mine. _

"_What's wrong babe?" His voice was knitted with worry, making the butterflies in my stomach more intense. I hadn't seen him for weeks, he'd been on the road with the WWE and I had been working small Indy shows in Canada._

"_Listen, Adam… I'm leaving." I said, tripping on my words. _

"_What? Where are you going?" He asked in disbelief. _

"_I'm moving back to England to get some more training." tears brimming in my eyes, joining the rain that trickled down my face. _

"_Oh come on Lillie. Come back down to Earth. Why don't you just give up already! You're not wrestling material. Look at you!" He shouted, motioning to my small frame. "You're not right!" The tone in his voice made me shiver. He never talked to me like this. Ever. _

"_What the hell! You're supposed to support me! You're supposed to __**believe**__ in me!" Anger surged through my words and my hands balled into fists until my knuckles turned a bright shade of white. _

"_How can I possibly believe in __**you**__? You never listen! __**You. Can't. Do. This**__!" His words burned like fire. I wasn't going to take this anymore. I wouldn't let him talk to me like that. I raised my hand and slapped him, full force across the face. I didn't give him time to say anything before I spoke up. Mustering up the meanest voice I could._

"_One day Adam. One day I __**will **__prove you wrong." I spat and with that I walked away and out of his life. _

**Sometimes you need a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one. – Anonymous **

_[Okay, sorry that was short guys but there will be a part two up tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It is much appreciated :) And thanks to those who read and reviewed my weird Jericho One-Shot. If you haven't seen it go and check it out :) Love you guys loads! Until next time. Peace and Love! __**B**__ xoxo]_


	6. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies :) Just wanted to stop by to give you a quick note. I'm really sorry but the next two chapters won't be up for a little bit as I haven't finished the 2nd part of **Flashback's and Confrontations **and I missed Raw on Monday (didn't record on Sky .) so I'm waiting for it to re-air on Thursday night. I'll then work on the next chapter on Friday and hopefully have it up by both up by Monday (or before if I can write REALLY fast xD).

On another note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you enjoy what I write :) Here are my responses to my some of my awesome reviewers:

**Calsey****:**_I totally agree. Whenever I go searching for Edge FanFiction I usually just find slash, so I thought it was about time Edge had a romantic story with a girl xD _

**TJ Sparkles****: **_Cattle Mutilation is a great finisher. Bryan Danielson is one of my favourites and I love the move so I thought it would be perfect for a submissions specialist to do. Seeing as she's originally from the UK (like me) and the British are know for submission style wrestling I thought it would be perfect. Lillie reflects me a lot so I chose those wrestlers because they are personal favourites of mine. I forgot to put in Stone Cold though! xD Glad your enjoying the story :) xoxo_

**Livin on the EDGE****: **_Thank you Mandy! I'm glad you love it. I've always loved Adam or Edge (whatever :P) ever since I first started watching wrestling. Plus he was my first wrestler crush ;) So from one EdgeHead to another, thank you for reading! xoxo_

**Straight-Edge AnimeWolf****: **_Lillie has a lot more in store for poor Adam so keep reading ;) Part two will be up soon… _

And while I have you here, please check out my other stories. Both are One-Shot's and I would love you to read and review them if you haven't already :)

Oh and for updates on how I'm doing with the FanFic's and my random wrestling tweets, follow me on Twitter at IAmBeckie

Until next time my darlings. Peace, Love and Donkey Kong :P

Love Beckie xoxo


	7. Flashbacks and Confrontations Part Two

_[Hello my Little Minion's :) I managed to write this yesterday as I don't want to keep you waiting for to long. I have sort of started writing the next chapter but I need to watch Raw tonight to add a little bit of info. So hopefully the next chapter **'An Unexpected Visit'** will be up tomorrow (if I can type really fast during my free periods :P) _

_Review Responses._

_**Pinayprincesa**__**: **__You'll have to wait and see if anything happens between Bryan and Lillie ;) And Adam might have changed, who knows :P _

_Enjoy the second part of **'Flashbacks and Confrontations' **and PLEASE review!] _

"L? Lil? Lillie?" Zoey shouted, vigorously snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You're crying! What's wrong?" I was crying? It's my own fault though, I shouldn't have flashbacks, it never ends well. I shook my head and knew exactly what I had to do to get through this. I grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the interview area. I dragged her full speed towards the empty Diva's locker-room. It's time to tell Zoey…

"HE DID WHAT?" Zoey cried, the same anger I had filling her voice. "That son of a…" I covered her mouth before she could finish. I'd heard it all before and I was prepared to hear it again, or get the sympathy vote. I removed my hand just in time to see an evil grin creep it's was onto her face. I knew she was thinking exactly the same thing I was.

"Plan of action?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Plan of action."

"Right." Zoey exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she spoke. "We need to make him as jealous as we possibly can." I nodded and she continued. "You already look amazing, so we just need to literally rub it in his face!"

"You mean seduce him?" I cocked my eyebrow. I wasn't seducing anyone anytime soon. She shook her head.

"No, no. We just have to make him want you and show him exactly what he is missing. You need to get into the ring next week and fight like you never have before. You need to make him choke on every word he ever said to you." It sounded a lot like she was giving me some crazy pep talk. But I knew she was right.

"OK, I've got it." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Zoey whispered. She jumped up and headed for the door as I ran into the bathroom to hide. (Just in case). I couldn't hear a word Zoey and the mystery guest were saying. I could just hear soft mumbles through the solid bathroom door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a loud, continuous knock bolted through the door.

"Lillie sweetie, are you ready yet?" Whether it was the tone of her voice or just our crazy almost-twin telepathy but I knew that Adam was the mystery guest. I cleared my throat and shouted (playing along).

"Almost hon. Give me a minute." I fumbled in the mirror applying a fresh coat of make-up and tossing out my hair. Right then something caught my eye in the reflection. Zoey's bright blue mini dress she had worn when we first arrived was hung neatly on the door of the bathroom. A wicked smile greeted me in the mirror and I grabbed the dress and quickly threw it on. I ran my hands over my body, smoothing it out and stared into the mirror, admiring the reflection. The dress was the perfect 'make a guy jealous' dress, (if those even exist).

"We can do this." I whispered to mirror Lillie. I grabbed the handle and slowly turned it, opening the door.

The sound of my suede boots on the carpeted floor caused Adam's head to quickly shoot up. His eyes grew wide as he saw what I was wearing. I smirked, pleased with his reaction and placed my hands on my hips.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, pretending as though we had never met, let alone dated for two years.

"Lillie, can we talk?" As he spoke he stood from the couch he had been sitting on. He was a good foot of so taller than me and his voice a grown deeper since we last spoke. It sounded strong and seductive, his Canadian accent laced through it. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way; I can't fall for him again. I narrowed my eyes and cranked my neck in a failed attempt to meet his eyes.

"Why should I talk to you? I have nothing to say." I snapped.

"But I have a lot to say to you." His voice was almost a whisper and I shivered. I could at least give him a chance. I sighed and nodded.

"You have **one**minute." I said harshly. I turned my head to Zoey and winked. She bowed her head and stood from her seat in the corner. As she left she brushed past him and gave Adam what I like to call the 'death glare'. I giggled and Adam's eyes shot to mine, meeting my gaze. He flashed a brilliant smile and I just about melted inside. Wait. No! Stop it Lillie! I resumed the look of mechanical evil on my face and flopped onto the couch. He sat down beside me shortly after, just a little to close for comfort. I jerked away and gave him my version of the 'death glare' (obviously not as good as Zoey's). I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I ignored it. He deserves to feel this way for all the things he did to me. I crossed one leg over the other and turned to face him.

"Ready?" He nodded vigorously.

"Set?" This made him smile. He always understood my unique sense of humour, even when I am busy hating him.

"Go."

"Lillie. I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you, honestly I never did. I just didn't want to lose you. I know exactly what it's like to be on the road constantly, never seeing partners or family and I knew that if you left I would lose you and I never wanted that to happen. People change through this industry and long distance relationships hardly ever work out. I loved you to much Lil and I never stopped." He took an intake of breath, clearly out of it and so was I. Did he just say he still loves me? I was speechless. He had said all of those things seven years ago, a day that I have remembered my entire life after that, just because he didn't want to lose me? Tears started to sting my eyes as I was bombarded with feelings. Do I still love him too? I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the locker-room door swinging open. It was Eve. She let out a happy gasp and ran towards Adam.

"Hey Baby…" She cooed. Baby? What the… and then they kissed. I couldn't take it. I got up, grabbing my kit bag on the way and ran out of the door. I heard muffled calls of my name but I ignored them, I just kept running out of the arena and into my car. I kicked the engine and sped out of the parking lot onto the highway. Tears blurred my vision as I drove into the night, four words circling around my mind.

"He has a girlfriend…"

_[*gasp* Ut-Oh! Our poor Lillie! Just when things start to get better :( I'm sure that things will be on the up for her though... you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and I didn't ntice until I edited this but Adam and Eve is a biblical reference. It made me laugh :P and it's cockney rhyming slang for believe to :P Until next time, Peace and Love __**B **__xoxo] _


	8. An Unexpected Visit

_[Holaaa :) This one is sort of a filler, but a very important filler. That's why I wanted to separate it from the Raw chapter so there will be a bit of back up. So, enjoy __**'An Unexpected Visit' **__and please review. Love you all. xoxo] _

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy…" _My phone rang as Ke$ha's song, 'Tik Tock' played. I ignored the call and rolled over in my bed. I hadn't spoken to anyone (apart from one call to my brother) since last Monday. I just sat in my hotel room in Detroit and waited for the nest Raw to come around. I didn't want to face the Adam and Eve (LOL at the biblical reference) situation, let alone face them. But this week was my debut in the ring and much to my pleasure I have my match against Eve Torres. Wrestling for the first time in front of the WWE Universe made me nervous enough, but having to face her made it ten times worse. What if Adam told her? Would she hate me? At least I would have Zoey backstage waiting for me after the match and cheering me on. WWE Management had decided to put us as a Tag Team (like the face version of LayCool) so I was happy to have someone to support me tonight. I have confidence with my in-ring ability, I know I'm better than most (if not all) of the Diva's and I know I can beat them, but if Eve's super pissed, I have no idea how t confront her. I slammed my face into the pillow and groaned (in a non-sexual way). My phone lit up the dark hotel room (it was 5am), I was about to ignore it when it rang out the custom tone I had set for a certain someone. The intro of 'The Final Countdown' caused an involuntary smile to creep onto my face. That was the ex-theme music of non other than Bryan Danielson. I reached over to the table where my phone lay and quickly accepted the call.

"Good morning Starshine! The Earth says hello!" I chimed as happily as I could. Bryan laughed on the other line.

"Lillie you dork."

"Takes one to know one B-Ry" I laughed.

"Touché. Anyway I have something I need to ask you."

"Hit me with it Danielson." I said sitting up and stretching.

"Well, um, are you at the hotel now?"

"Yup." I answered, nodding my head to the empty room.

"Do you need a ride to the arena tonight?" he asked hesitantly. I knew he was nervous of me saying no.

"Yes please, that would be great!"

"Awesome! Uh, c-can I come and visit you now? I'm bored."

"Can't you read a book?" I mocked

"Ha ha. But I've already finished it." He said triumphantly.

"Nerd." I coughed

"Hey!"

"Kidding, but Bryan it's 5am! You can't come and visit me now!" I laughed.

"Why not?" I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'm in room 556."

"Alright, see you in… fifteen minutes."

"In a bit B-Ry!" I said, hanging up the call and collapsing onto my bed. "I suppose I should get up then." I mumbled to myself. I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower I threw on some dark denim short-shorts with black tights, a plain white tank top, a grey zip up hoodie and my custom black converse. I brushed my hair out and pulled it into a loose ponytail, allowing strands of hair and my bangs to fall loose. I applied some light make up and brushed my teeth. Just as I was rinsing a loud knock came from the other side of the door. I spat out the mouthwash and ran to the door. I stood on my toes and looked through the peep hole. Smiling, I opened the door to a very happy Bryan Danielson. He was wearing light blue jeans and a plaid shirt (_*much like what he wore during the NXT Season 1 Finale*_) and he held a brown paper bag in his left hand. A goofy grin made it's way onto his face when he saw me and I swear I saw a pink tint to his cheeks, but that quickly faded.

"Bryan!" I shouted (a little to loud for 5:30am) jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Ouch, breaking bones here Lil!" I giggled.

"Oops. Sorry!" He coughed awkwardly and held out the brown paper bad for me to take.

"Breakfast." I took the bag and stepped aside, inviting him in.

"So, Miss Lillie, where have you been?" He questioned.

"Well." I said cautiously, slumping onto the bed and patting the space beside me. Bryan moved towards the bed and perched on the very end facing me. I gave him a funny look and patted the space beside me again.

"Bry, you can lay here you know." I stated matter-of-factly. He nodded, slightly embarrassed and moved over to lie beside me. As if by instinct I snuggled up against him and sighed. I felt him tense up under me. What was up with him? I ignored it and continued with what I was saying.

"I bumped into someone I haven't seen for a while and he basically told me he still loved me, then his girlfriend walked in and I just…" I couldn't contain myself any longer, hot tears waterfalled down my face. Bryan pulled me close, rocking me back and forth protectively. For the first time in a very long time, I felt safe around a guy. I sobbed into his chest.

"Bryan, are all guys like this?" I asked between sobs. "Y'know, so confusing?" I sat up and turned to him. He pushed himself up and grabbed my hands. I blushed as his eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm not." He stated. He reached to my face and brushed my bangs from my eyes, tucking them behind my ear. As if by instinct I leaned in a kissed him slow and soft. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was enough for me. We parted and both smiled.

"Lillie, I really like you." He breathed.

"Bryan, I…"

_[Bum Bum Bum! OMG Cliff-hanger! I had to put Bryan in this story as a main character because I adore him. He is truly adorkable :P You'll just have to wait for a little bit for the next chapter. But trust me; it will be worth the wait ;) Until next time, Peace and Love! __**B **__xoxo] _


	9. Night Of Champions

_[Ok my darlings, here's the deal. I've scrapped the Raw chapter because I've left it too late. Let's all just pretend that Lillie never went to Raw because she didn't have a match. Ok? Good :) Moving swiftly on… This chapter is based during last nights Night of Champions (obviously) and if you haven't watched it yet, I recommend that you don't read this until you have. It will contain __**spoilers**__. Dun Dun Dun. I know ;) This chapter is also loosely based on the songs 'Fallin For You' by Collbie Colbat. I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of Edge yet, but I have BIG plans in the near future, so just stick with me. It will be getting juicy soon ;) So, enjoy this chapter __**'Night of Champions'**__ :) P.S. I'll be changing the end of Bryan and Miz's match a bit.]_

_Review Responses:_

**TJ Sparkles****: **_Bryan is so cute! Dorks are definitely hot! :P He comes across as a really sweet guy in real life, so that's what I wanted to reflect. Glad you liked it! :)_

**Livin on the EDGE****: **_Hahaa. I'm sorry! But I love cliff-hangers, they always keep you on the edge (pun intended xD) Aww, thank you! That means so much! 3_

**Straight-Edge AnimeWolf****: **_Woohoo! I can just see it now! "BECAUSE I'M BRYAN DANIELSON! AND I'M AWESOME!" xD _

'_I've been spending all my time just thinking bout you, I don't know where to, I think I'm falling for you.'_

I softly sang as I started out of the window to the rental car. A soft chuckle alerted me and I snapped my head to the left.

"Laughing at me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not darling." Bryan laughed. Your probably wondering what happened between us right? Well, I realised that I really always have liked Bryan. Honestly I can't keep hanging on and waiting for Adam. I can't just keep chasing my tail forever. He's off the market and there's nothing I can do about it. Yes, he basically told me he stilled loved me, but he never told me he had a girlfriend! How can I possibly trust anything he says? So me and Bryan are together now, a couple, Boyfriend and Girlfriend if you will. I reached over and grabbed his hand as we drove all the way to Chicago.

Bryan ran around to my side of the car as soon as we had parked in the parking lot. "My Lady." He said in a mockery classic English accent, making some weird hand gestures probably meaning for me to step out of the car. I giggled (school girl-style of course) and jumped out onto the concrete. Bryan immediately grabbed my hand and our finger intertwined as we walked into the arena. I leaned my head over so my lips where next to his ear and whispered quietly

"What do you think people will say?" He made a strange thinking noise and looked over to me.

"Well, first of all they'll wonder how I got such a beautiful girl as you…" He whispered, squeezing my hand as he spoke "and then they'll wonder why you settled for someone like me." I sighed heavily and dramatically. Why does he have to think that way? I'm not any better than he is! I'm twice as dorky (I may not look it on the outside, but I really am) and he is truly a great guy. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we entered the arena and walked straight to his locker-room.

Tonight was Night of Champions and this wasn't my night at all, it was Bryan's night to shine. He was facing The Miz for the United States Championship (my personal favourite). I had begged and pleaded with him to tell me the results of the match but all he would tell me is that his 'lips were sealed' (Ugh. Pisses you off doesn't it.) I'm really rooting for him tonight, and not just because he's my man, but because he truly deserves it. After all the years of wrestling in the Indy's and countless hours upon hours of practice, a championship is barely enough for him.

Bryan has a private locker-room tonight as he is a 'main-eventer' (awesome) so I'm ditching going to the Diva's locker-room and hanging out here. I don't have to fight until tomorrow on Raw, but tonight I'm going out with Bryan during his match. My first time in front of the live WWE Universe and all I have to do is look pretty. Easy right? Wrong. I grunted loudly causing Bryan (who was watching the beginning of the show on the T.V.) to draw his attention t me. I was sat, cross legged on the (clean) bathroom floor, surrounded by clothes, some of which were overflowing from my gigantic suitcase.

"What's wrong Lil?" Bryan called, leaning over the arm of the couch to get a better view of me.

"I have nothing to wear!" I wailed, putting my head into my hands. Bryan cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious…" He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "Look at what is surrounding you sweetheart!" He shouted, motioning to the mound of clothes that swapped my tiny frame. I let out a loud scream that cause Bryan to jump a little.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Of course not…" he said as he raised his hands in defeat. I regained the peace within and sighed.

"Help me?" I whimpered. He stood up cautiously and slowly walked over to the bathroom; he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms.

"How can I help?"

"You need to tell me what looks good."

"You look good in everything you wear…" He whispered. I blushed madly and rummaged through my suitcase in a failed attempt to hide behind my long hair. I heard him chuckle in front on me. He loved the affect he had on me and secretly, I loved it too. He kneeled down beside me and cupped my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You don't need to be so nervous. You're going to look incredible in whatever you wear out there, and when you go out into the ring to fight you'll blow them away with how amazing you are." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Thank you." I whispered. He just nodded and turned his attention to the 'Mount Everest' of clothes before us.

"OK. You look great in green so how about this?" He said, holding up a short sleeve ruffled silk blouse.

"Oh and I could wear my black skinny's…" Cue blank look on Bryan's face. I laughed and pointed to me blue jeans I was wearing.

"Skinny jeans!"

"Oh! I understand."

"Oh and I could have black knee high boots and accessories to match!" I fist pumped the air triumphantly. This earned an eye roll from Bryan as he planted a kiss on my cheek, got up and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. I sighed happily. I was seriously starting to fall for Bryan. Sure, he wasn't a 'bad boy' like Adam but he was sweet and caring. He was stable and I knew I could always rely on him. He would never let me down. _'I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better…' _ The lyrics to Colbie Caillat's song 'Fallin For You' whirled around my head. I smiled to myself and stood, grabbing my clothes and slipping them on. I smoothed out the silky fabric and looked at my reflection. It greeted me with a satisfied look. My life finally feels like it's taking a right turn. Great job, amazing boyfriend and an awesome best friend. But I can't help but feel like something is missing in the picture, but I can't quite put my finger on what. I shrugged to my reflection, grabbed my shoes and left the bathroom.

Bryan was sat on the couch in his ring attire watching Big Show vs. Punk on the T.V. when I entered the room. I coughed to grab his attention and he turned to me. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw me.

"L-Lil, y-you look… wow." He stuttered, tripping over his words. I blushed lightly and twirled on the spot.

"You like?" I giggled.

"Very much"

"Good" I said sitting next to him and putting on my shoes.

"So, all ready for you match?" I questioned, zipping up my boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He laughed. Just then a techie poked his head around the door.

"Bryan we need you at the gorilla position now." He nodded and we left for the gorilla position.

***FF to the gorilla position***

I turned to Bryan, who looked surprisingly calm for a man who was about to have one of the biggest matches of his career. I, one the other hand, was a shaking mess. I pulled myself together for him though. This is his moment, not mine. 'I Came To Play' was blasting through the arena as Miz and Alex Riley made their way to the ring.

"Ready?" I shouted over the music. He squeezed my hand, as if to answer yes and his music blared through the speakers.

"And making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lillie Lovette, from Aberdeen Washington, weighing in at 190 pounds, Daniel Bryan!" The crowd erupted into cheers as we ran out (obviously the cheers were for Bryan, they hardly knew me at all). Bryan ran down the ramp and I followed in close pursuit. Alex Riley was basically eye-raping me as I climbed through the ropes and hyped up the crowd. The ref told me to leave the ring and I whispered 'Good Luck' to Bryan as I climbed out of the ring. The bell rung and it was on…

***FF to end of match* **

Bryan was about to lock in the Lebell Lock when Alex Riley climbed onto the apron and distracted Bryan. I ran around to the other side of the ring and taunted Miz, as the ref went to deal with Alex Riley. Miz realised what was going on and ran at Bryan who was arguing with Alex. But instead of running into Bryan, he ran right into Alex. Bryan rolled up the Miz but Miz threw him out of the ring. Alex went straight for Bryan, but he sidestepped him and sent Alex into the ring post. The crowd went crazy. Miz got Bryan into a small package but Bryan kicked out. Miz started punching and kicking Bryan but the ref pulled him away. As Miz turned back to Bryan he locked in the Lebell Lock and the crowd went wild. I continually banged my hands on the mat.

"TAP MIZ!" I shouted over the crowd. Miz finally gave in and tapped furiously onto the mat. The bell rung and Justin stood up.

"Your winner and the **NEW** WWE United States Champion, Daniel Bryan!" I grabbed the belt from one of the techies and jumped into the ring, handing the belt to its rightful owner. I jumped into his arms and we celebrated with the electric crowd. However, little did I know, a newly single Adam was backstage watching very closely…

_[OH MY GOSH! Adam is single! What's gonna happen now! Dear me… Anyway, I was so excited writing this chapter because I'm so proud of Bryan for becoming champion. He really deserves it! & that's REAL TALK! xD Cause of watching NOC, and it being on so late in the UK, I've only had 3 hours sleep so I've done pretty well writing a long chapter like this! The next chapter will be up about this time tomorrow. I'm gonna try and keep up to date now ;) Until next time. Peace and Love! __**B **__xoxo]_


	10. I Used To Know You So Well

_[Guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to come out. I've been so busy with school and all my free periods have been jam packed. I want you to know that I do try my very best to get these out as soon as I possibly can. On a lighter note, something funny happened that super shocked/excited me A LOT. Bryan and Edge had a segment and match on Raw! xD I almost peed my pants when I saw it! (Zack Ryder is awesome by the way), I feel like this weeks Raw was especially for my story! So I've changed the context of their match a bit and added a match for Lillie with her facing Eve. Her match will be first and let's pretend Eve was never in the match with R-Truth, it was…. Jillian :). Anyways, enjoy this chapter titled __**'I Used To Know You So Well'**__ which is inspired by the song Decode by Paramore from the Twilight soundtrack (I'm a huge Twilighter).This is the longest chapter I've written so it took a little longer than usual to write, even without me being so busy! Oh and I always forget to say, __**I don't own anything or anyone is this story apart from any OC's. To be honest, if I owned Edge or Bryan… well let's just say I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction ;)**__ Oh and for once, I agree with Cole and Miz, I think Bryan wants to be a Storm Trooper with his new theme music :P] _

Review Responses:

**TJ Sparkles****: **_I adore Bryan and I couldn't resist making him so sweet in this story :) I totally wish I could date him :P I was so happy when he won I jumped up and down and danced at 2am xD More will be coming…_

**Straight-Edge AnimeWolf****: **_I'm a Miz fan too, but I was rooting for Bryan ;)_

**Kizzyfur****: **_Gotta love a bit of drama! xD_

* * *

After a night of celebrating Bryan's win we relaxed at the hotel room the next morning just chilling out and watching movies. We had to head to Indianapolis for the next Raw, my first wrestling a match and Bryan's first as the new United States Champ. Tonight I would be wrestling Eve and as long as she didn't know or find out about the past between Adam and I, the whole night would go smoothly. I hope. I zipped up the suitcase that was sat on the bed and grabbed my handbag from the chair, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Bry! I'm ready!" I called towards the closed bathroom door. The sounds of fumbling echoed from the other side and I think I heard a faint "Almost ready". I shrugged and spun around the room, trying to find something to do. A thick wad of white paper caught my attention. It was sat on the edge of a counter in the kitchenette. Bryan's script for tonight. You see, being a Diva, I got a different script to the male superstars, so I never had any idea of what was going to happen. But tonight, I would. I crept over to the counter and picked up the script, quickly flicking through it. I noticed my match, but I also noticed something after it.

**Daniel Bryan cuts a promo with Edge and Zack Ryder resulting in a non-title match between Edge and Bryan later tonight with The Miz on commentary.**

I stared wide eyed at the piece of paper before me and started to panic. If Bryan found out about mine and Adam's past and that Adam was the guy I was talking (well, crying) about the day we got together, he would tear him apart. The only good thing about this situation is that Adam is with Eve now, so I don't need to worry about Adam and I. All I need to do was make sure that I stay away from Adam today in order to not cause us to 'talk' (not that I have anything to say to him). I heard the bathroom lock turning and I quickly threw the script back where it was. Running into the bedroom I slumped into the chair in the corner (as naturally as possible). The bathroom door swung open and Bryan walked out, fully dressed and ready to go. I smiled innocently and his face dropped.

"What did you do now?" He asked suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest. Damn. I forgot that boy could read me like a book. Think of an excuse brain!

"I… uh… nothing! Don't worry about it!" (Yeah, well done.) I placed a fake smile on my face and hoped for the best. Bryan raised an eyebrow. I knew that he wasn't buying it at all, but for my sake he was going to keep quiet. He picked up his suitcase and grabbed mine from the bed.

"You don't have to carry that you know." I said, softly placing my hand on his shoulder. He stared into my ears and smiled sweetly.

"It's the least I can do for you Angel." Honestly he couldn't be more perfect for me. The age gap between Adam and I was ten years, something I didn't care about at the time, but I now see was a big mistake. But with Bryan the age gap is only two years, which is totally acceptable. He treats me the way I deserve to be treated, like a Queen, he was good for me. No wonder I was falling for him so quickly. Despite all of that I couldn't help but feel like something was missing, that something wasn't there. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, so obviously it wasn't that important. Was it? I shrugged it off and pushed it to the back of my mind. Things missing in my relationship were the least of my worries tonight. I had a debut match to prepare for…

* * *

'Ignorance' by Paramore blasted through my earphones as I slid into the splits. The gym was almost completely empty apart from myself and an old guy lifting weights with his personal trainer in the corner. I got up and headed for the treadmill near the very back of Gold's Gym. I turned it on and started to run. A few minutes later, I was starting to get a little tired, but I knew I had to push myself to make sure I was 100% prepared to take on the 2007 Diva Search winner tonight. The song I was listening to ended and just before the other began, I heard the bell on the door chime, signaling someone had entered the gym. I looked up from my iPod to see the face of Adam Copeland. I took in a sharp intake of breath and turned up the song 'Decode' by Paramore. _'__But you won't take away my pride, No, not this time, Not this time. How did we get here? I used to know you so well.' _The lyrics jumped out at me as I looked up and locked eyes with Adam across the room. He smiled weakly and began to walk towards me. I put my head down and put all my concentration into the exercise I was doing. I saw a pair of feet in front of the treadmill and looked up to see Adam stood directly in front of me. _'The truth is hiding in your eyes  
and it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see, What kind of man that you are, If you're a man at all…' _The lyrics made so much sense at that time. But I unplugged my earphones before I could hear the next line.

"Hi." He said bluntly.

"Hey." I whispered. Turning off the machine and stepping off.

"Listen…" I couldn't just let him talk; I had to stand up for myself. I summoned all the courage I could and looked into his eyes.

"No. You listen to me Adam. You can't just go around telling people you still love them when you already have a girlfriend. You can't mess with peoples feelings like that! I thought you had truly changed but you…"

"I broke up with Eve." He blurted. I froze, he did what?

"You what?" I said in disbelief.

"I broke up with her yesterday during Night Of Champions. When I saw you the other day I just fell in love with you all over again. I still love you, and that is no lie." He whispered the last part and tried to take my hands in his. I jerked them away and placed them on my hips.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me if your single or not. I've moved on. I'm with Bryan." A shot of jealously burned through his eyes.

"I know." He stated. "I saw you two yesterday." Jealously rippled through his words and I laughed inside.

"Good to know. Well I'll see you at Raw tonight? I hear your facing my boyfriend." I said smugly.

"Yes. I am." He spoke as though he had a brilliant idea and I had no clue what he was planning. I wanted to ignore him but I couldn't. Something sparked inside of me that was threatening to escape. I walked away from him and towards the weights machine.

"Lillie!" He called after to me and ran to catch up with me. "Can we at least just be friends? Don't throw away what we had." I contemplated the thought of having what we had before. When we were friends, he was one of the best. I sighed and turned towards him.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends." I stuck out my hand and smirked.

"Deal." His signature smirk formed on his face and he took my hand shaking it. "So I guess we will be hanging out again." I said laughing.

"I guess so."

"I did miss you." I said, sadly. "As a friend." I added.

"I feel the same. We were the best of friends!" I laughed at the childish face he was pulling.

"We were indeed."

***FF***

I left the gym happy. Adam and I had hung out the entire time we were in there, reminiscing about old times, which always made me smile. I was friends with Adam now and I had nothing to worry about. I plugged my iPod into the car and it was still paused half way through 'Decode'. I hit play and it began from where it left off. _'Well, I will figure this one out, On my own, (I'm screaming, "I love you so"), On my own, (My thoughts you can't decode).' _It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped from the realization. I had finally put my finger on what was missing in mine and Bryan's relationship. The thing I always knew was there but I never saw before. **Bryan wasn't Adam**.

**Sometimes you need a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one. – Anonymous**

* * *

To everyone in the Diva's locker-room I most likely looked spaced out, which I was. I couldn't believe what I was telling myself. I could believe what I was feeling. I was torn in between two extremely different people, and they didn't even know it. I bent over to tie up my wrestling boots, and looked down at my attire for my match tonight. My outfit was a cross between Melina's, Mickie's and Maria's. My colour scheme tonight was green and grey and I must say, I looked pretty good. I looked around the full locker-room at all the Diva's chatting and laughing. Zoey hadn't arrived yet (she texted earlier, she was stuck in traffic) and Bryan was busy doing… well, I don't know. My mind was to full to even be able to see him. Sure he was my boyfriend and all, but after my revelation earlier today, I needed time to think. Alone. A knock on the door hushed everyone to silence. Alicia Fox (who is extremely nice in real life) jumped up to answer the door.

"I'll get it!" She shouted. She half opened the door so we couldn't see who was on the other side. All we could hear was the mystery person's voice.

"Uh, Hi. Is Lillie here?" I recognized the voice instantly.

"Ben?" I called standing up from the bench. A familiar head poked around the door and I instantly ran into his arms. Ben was the oldest of my 'little brothers'. I knew he was wrestling for ROH and occasionally FCW, but I had no idea WWE had called him up.

"What's up Big Sis?" He said laughing. 'Big Sis' was an understatement. I was only 5'4, Ben was 6'1. He used to be a lot smaller than me and I could easily take him, now I wouldn't even think about it. We always watching wrestling together, with my other little brother Alex when we were younger and I knew he had always dreamed to be here. I released him from my grasp and looked up at him.

"Do have a match tonight?" I asked, still smiling so wide my face was hurting.

"I do. I'm facing Alex Riley tonight." Many an evil thought went through my mind.

"Alex Riley huh? Do me a favor Bro; beat the crap out of him." I said plainly.

"Oh Sis, I was planning on it." He winked as he spoke causing me to laugh. "Now…" He said crossing his arms. "What's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" I coughed nervously. I heard a collective gasp behind me. No one in the locker-room knew about me a Bryan's relationship. Until now. The locker-room erupted into voices asking me who. Eve stood from the corner and hushed everyone. She stepped closer to me and I saw something in her eyes. Jealously. I don't know how I knew, but I know she knew I was the reason Adam broke up with her.

"Who are you dating?" She said sweetly, but I could see the undertone of the pure hatred she had for me. I shuffled nervously and looked at my feet.

"Bryan Danielson." I mumbled, everyone seemed to hear though as the room broke into a collective 'aww'. I blushed lightly and looked back up to meet Eve's eyes. She looked a little surprised I hadn't said I was dating Adam.

"Lillie. Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" She said quietly. "It's about our match." To someone who had no idea, it sounded like that was what she wanted to talk about. But I knew different, this was what I was dreading. I turned to my brother and made a 'help me' face. He knew what was going on since he had called and I told him all about it last week.

"Actually Eve, I was hoping Lil could show me around a bit. Can she catch up with you later?" She sighed loudly.

"Sure." Anger flashed through her eyes quickly before she turned back to the other Diva's, her personality quickly changing. I let out a breath I forgot I was holding in and rushed out for the room with Ben in my grasp.

"Thank you so much." I breathed.

"It's what I'm here for Sis. If she's gives you any trouble just call me… or your boyfriend." I playfully hit his arm and we began to walk down the hall. You know that saying 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear? Well, speak of Bryan and he shall appear. As we rounded the corner, there he was, sat on box of crates, yep, you guessed it. Reading.

"Ewww. Look who it is!" I shouted making a fake disgusted face. He looked up and smiled, marking the place in his book he ran up to us. He quickly embraced me and planted a simple kiss on top of my head. Ben coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, Bryan, this is my brother Ben. Ben this is my boyfriend Bryan." I said happily. They shook hands and Ben stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Right. I need to go get ready. I'll leave you two love-birds alone." He said winking. I hit his arm yet again and he made (bad) fake hurt noises. He turned away and huffed, sulking down the hall. I laughed and turned back to Bryan.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of a freak." He laughed.

"You should meet my family." I giggled awkwardly; worried that Bryan actually did want me to meet his family. Would they even like me? I'm not exactly perfect am I?

"Lil? You're zoning out again." Bryan said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry!" I cried. I need to quickly change the subject. "So what are you doing down here?"

"I'm waiting to film a promo with Edge and Zack Ryder that will air later tonight." I stopped myself taking a sharp inhale. Things would be OK, Adam and I are friends again. No need to worry.

"Can I come with you?" I asked sweetly.

"Nope, sorry darling. I can't take you with me. Why don't you go back to the Diva's locker-room and I'll meet you after your match?" I sighed, things would be OK.

"Sure. I'll see you later." I leaned up to kiss him but before I could the door in front of us swung open. A techie stood there.

"Bryan, time to film the promo." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck with your match. You'll be great." I smiled and turned to walk away. But not before I caught a glimpse of Adam stood inside the room. I saw something in his eyes. He was planning something, and it wasn't good. Before I could say anything the door slammed shut and I was left in the corridor. Alone.

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole out at ringside with Jerry 'The King' Lawler here in Indianapolis with our Main Event tonight being leader of The Nexus, Wade Barrett vs. John Cena. But first we have a debut match for our new WWE Diva, Lillie Lovette."

I heard the commentary through the monitor next to the curtain and soon after I was joined by Eve who gave me her own personal version of the death glare. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're the reason my relationship is over." She snarled. "I will break you." I smirked and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'd like to see you try darling." She made a low growling noise just as her music began to play.

_She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!_

I turned to the monitor and she strutted out all smiles. I rolled my eyes as Justin Roberts brought the mic to his lips.

"This bout is set for one fall. Introducing first. From Denver, Colorado. Eve Torres!" Eve climbed into the ring and hyped up the crowd. She was quickly interrupted by Zebrahead's 'Hell Yeah!' blasting through the arena.

_Hell Yeah! Woooooo  
*guitar*  
Punk rock, trippin' with the flavour of hip hop  
Spittin' out venom as I'm watching all your heads bob  
Representing for the outcasts and the have nots  
Fiending to find light in a world that has blacked out_

I ran out and to my surprise the crowd was cheering for me. I put it down to the fact that I'd cut (what I thought) was a great promo and I helped Bryan at Night of Champions.

"And her opponent. From London, England. Lillie Lovette!" I climbed onto the turnbuckle and threw up the rocker sign, smiling to the crowd. I jumped off onto the mat and turned to Eve. The bell rung and we locked up…

***FF to end of match* **

I had Eve in a sleeper hold and she was slowing fading out. The crowds reaction was mixed, half cheering for Eve and half for me. Eve (somehow) broke free and reversed the move into an Irish Whip, sending me flying into the turnbuckle. She did some pointless cartwheel thing but I moved out of the way. I kicked my leg up and it hit her, square in the face. She went down onto the mat face first and one thing struck my mind. My finisher. I tucked my arms under hers and bridged over, going into 'A Beautiful Mutilation' (or 'Cattle Mutilation' whatever). I heard Eve shriek with pain and she instantly began tapping out. The bell rung and Justin stood.

"And the winner of this match, by submission. Lillie Lovette!" I crowd cheered louder than I had heard for a long time as my music began to play. The ref raised my hand and I jumped up and down. Lillie 1 – Eve 0. I had won the battle, but not the war. Just as I was about to climb the turnbuckle to celebrate with the crowd when something smashed into my head. Hard. The cold feeling of steel. I'd been hit with a steel chair. I fell straight down onto the mat as the crowd loudly booed. I thought it was Eve who had hit me, but as I landed I saw Eve still led on the canvas. I heard the sound of many voices and one thought came to mind. Nexus. I was dragged over to the corner and I dared myself to open my eyes. As I did I saw Justin Gabriel on the top rope and before I could even move, he flew through the air and landed a perfect 450 Splash onto my chest. I closed my eyes and coughed, trying to get my breath back. 'We Are One' began to play and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ben was stood over me wearing a Nexus shirt, smirking down at me. Seconds later I passed out…

'_**How did we get here? I used to know you so well.'**_

_[Didn't see that one coming did you? ;) By the by, I do actually have a brother called Ben and he does want to be a Pro Wrestler. I let him be in this story because I'm so kind :P But he has to be bad because we are sworn enemies. Oh and I could beat him up. Anytime ;) This seems to be a chapter of shockers doesn't it! So to recap... Lillie realizes she is still in love with Adam, but she's with and is sort of in love with Bryan too, Eve hates her because she is the reason Adam broke up with her and her brother is apparently in The Nexus. Life's not to great for Lil is it? :( But it will be OK. Trust me :) & the quote __**'Sometimes you need a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one.'**__ will be important throughout this story :) Until next time guys and dolls… Peace and Love! __**B**__ xoxo]_


	11. I'm Sorry, I Love You

_[Dude. I'm having seriously bad writers block… If this chapter is awful, I'm sorry. I have big plans for the chapter after this but I need a filler to carry on from the last, so this is it. Hopefully it's not to bad sooooo… Enjoy Minions :) …] _

Review Responses:

**Pinayprincesa: **_Read this chapter... _

**Livin on the EDGE: **_Yup, Ben's in Nexus... You really can't be friends with someone as sexy as Edge. I would have to run away xD_

**Straight-Edge AnimeWolf: **_The dark side... I love it! :P I love Wade, Justin and 'The Chick From Wendy's' too :D But Otunga peeves me off. But his wife's cool! xD Ooh, awesome! I'll check them out when i'm next on here full time :) _

"_Is she dead?" _

"_No! Of course she's not dead you tool!"_

"_Why are you even here?"_

"_Cause I care about Lillie!"_

"_You don't even know her!"_

"_Yeah, but she's hot!"_

"_Maybe you should learn how to put an 'L' the right way round before you even think about talking about her like that."_

My head was thumping and I couldn't open my eyes. I awoke to the cold feeling of leather beneath me; I'm probably in someone's locker-room and I guess I was still wearing my ring attire as I felt a cold breeze dance over my uncovered skin. I could barley put a name to the voices I was hearing but I suspected them to be Bryan, Adam and… Zack Ryder? I mentally rolled my eyes and pretended to still be 'out cold'.

"Fine! Long Island Ice Z out!" Zack shouted and I heard the door close behind him, leaving only Bryan and Adam. Damn. A silence filled the room and just as I was contemplating making my consciousness known Bryan spoke up.

"So, how do you know Lillie?" Oh shit.

"Lil and I go way back. We've been friends since she moved across the pond." Thank you Adam!

"Oh. Does she know anyone else here?" Bryan asked. I'm pretty sure he was catching on.

"Just me and Jay. Oh and that chick Zoey." Bryan made some thinking noises before speaking up.

"Did you two used to date?" Oh no. Adam cover for me!

"Actually we did. She broke it off though because she was going back to England to train." Great. Here comes trouble.

"You're the guy she came crying to me about the day we got together."

"She came crying to you?" Adam said in disbelief. I could hear the guilt in his voice and I could imagine what his face read.

"Yeah. She did." Bryan said bluntly. "You broke her heart. Twice."

"She was the one who left! Both times!" Adam shouted, beginning to raise his voice even higher. "It was never my fault!"

"Yes it was! You told her you didn't believe in her!" Bryan began to raise his voice too. "But look whose wrong now!"

"You're wrong! It's reasons like this, what's happened to her today, that made me think that way! She's hurt! And I cared to much about her to let that happen!" His voice lowered. "I still do." By this time I figured it would be a good idea to 'regain consciousness' now. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and groaned. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the familiar surroundings of Bryan's locker-room. Two pairs of eyes snapped to my direction and Bryan quickly got down beside me, stroking my hair.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better. But I'll survive."

"That's my girl." He lightly laughed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ice would be nice. Hey! That rhymes!" Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Even when you've been knocked out, you still keep you humour." He kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back" I blew him a kiss and he left, leaving me and Adam alone. I stared over to him.

"I heard what you said."

"I know." He stated. "I know you to well to know when you're conscious and when you're not." He laughed. It was true. Out of all the people I know, he probably knows me the best. Better than any of my family or friends and as much as I try to not believe it, he's always been there for me. And now that I know all of those things to me before were only said to protect me, I feel like there was nothing ever wrong with our relationship in the first place. He really did (or still does) love me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I mouthed. I don't know why I said it, I was happy being with Bryan, but something felt right, with Adam here I felt complete. I didn't feel that something missing that I had in mine and Bryan's relationship, because Adam was it. He was the missing link. As much as I tried to deny it, I loved Bryan, but I loved Adam too. A warm smile that very few people get to see morphed into his face. He knelt down beside me and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." Then we kissed and it felt perfect…

**Sometimes you need a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one. **

* * *

_[Awww. To sweet! But what about Bryan? You'll find out on Tuesday when I post the Monday Night Raw chapter :) It will be a little different as I'm putting my own twist on Raw… but it will loosely be based on the show. Sort of xD I'm sorry it's short but it's just a filler, the next one will be super long, trust me :P Hope you liked it though… Until next time, Peace and Love __**B **__xoxo] _


	12. A Family Affair

_[Minion's. As promised here is your Raw chapter :) Oh and for all you drama lovers, there is PLENTLY of that here ;) I must give credit to my little (well he's 11) brother Alex who co-wrote this chapter with me. Love ya bro! __***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Twisted Pictures of any off its staff; this is purely for entertainment purposes only :)**__ So enjoy this chapter entitled __**'A Family Affair' **__and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;D Oh and I just posted a poll __**'Who should Lillie end up with?' **__so please vote. I want to see what you think :)] _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen; we are just six days away from WWE's 'Hell in a Cell' pay-per-view. Welcome to a historic Monday Night Raw… and now we take you to the ring with WWE Diva, Lillie Lovette…"_

"What's up Indianapolis!" The crowd screamed at the mention of their hometown. I stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, ready to introduce this week's very special guest host. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your guest host for this evening, my little brother, from Twisted Pictures, award winning director Alex Stanford!" Ozzy Osbourne's 'Crazy Train' pumped through the arena as Alex came from behind the curtain, throwing up the peace sign as he ran down the ramp. I laughed at his excitement and handed him the mic as he got into the centre of the squared circle.

"Indianapolis, let me her you SCREAM!" The crowd went crazy and all I could do was perch on the turnbuckle laughing at my little bro. "We have the most amazing show for you guys tonight! It's going to be The Miz and his protégé Alex Riley vs. Daniel Bryan and John Morrison!" The crowd cheered for their United States Champ and The Shaman of Sexy. "… and your main event tonight sees the so called 'Best in the World' Chris Jericho vs. The WWE Champion, The Viper Randy Orton!" As usual the girls screamed for Randy and some cheered for Y2J. "But first I have a very special Diva's match for you and a little surprise for my big sis." He said slyly, turning towards me. "Tonight it will be Lillie vs. Eve in a #1 Contenders match, where the winner will face one member of LayCool for the Unified Diva's Championship at 'Hell in a Cell'!" I gasped and jumped for the turnbuckle running into my brother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered excitedly in his ear. He let go of me and lifted the mic to his lips.

"And that match… will be right now!" The crowd erupted into cheers as my theme music blasted through the arena. I ran to the ropes and stood on the second one, bouncing up and down to hype the crowd. But it was short lived as Eve's music made an unwanted appearance.

_She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!_

I sighed loudly as I jumped from the ropes and positioned myself in the corner by Justin. Eve slid into the ring and stood opposite me.

"This match is scheduled for one fall with the winner becoming the #1 Contender for the WWE Diva's Championship! Introducing first from London England, Lillie Lovette!" The crowd cheered loudly as I climbed the turnbuckle, throwing up the rocker sign as my white and silver attire sparkled from the spotlights. "And her opponent. From Denver Colorado, Eve Torres!" Eve didn't bother to respond to the crowds light boos, she just ran straight for me catching me off guard. The bell quickly rung and the match began…

***FF to end of match"**

I groaned loudly after receiving a painful DDT from Eve, I grasped my shoulder as pain shot through me. I heard the voice's of LayCool laughing and joking as they sat at the commentary table. A little voice inside my head told me to give up and walk away, but I'm no that kind of girl. I pulled myself to a standing position, sucked up the pain and ran straight into Eve. She fell face first into the turnbuckle. Dazed, she stumbled across the ring… and right into a spear. The crowd roared and joined in the with ref's count. _1 2 3_. The bung rung and my head shot up.

"The winner of this match and #1 CONTENDER, Lillie Lovette!" I walked over to the announce table and leaned forward.

"Good luck at Hell in a Cell ladies." I winked and walked away; slapping some fans hands as I strutted up the ramp.

* * *

Running down the steel steps on the other side of the curtain I grabbed a water bottle from the catering table and jogged down to the corridor towards Bryan's locker-room. Suddenly a large hand grasped my arm and pulled me into a darkened corner of the backstage area. I was pulled hard against a body and felt the warm feeling of flesh-on-flesh. I felt breath roll across my cheek as they learned to my ear.

"Hello baby." I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed from my tense position.

"Oh my god you scared me Adam! I thought I was being abducted!" I whispered angrily. I felt him chuckle deep in his chest as he placed his hand on my face.

"I've missed you." He sighed, making circles with his thumb lightly on my cheek.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't see you last week. I couldn't get away from Bryan." My heart twanged when I said his name. It was true. I did love Bryan, but I loved Adam more. I couldn't keep myself away from Adam but our relationship had to be kept a secret, at least for now. I tilted my head back a placed a soft kiss his lips. "When can we end this? I don't want to hurt Bryan." He took in a deep breath and rubbed the small of my back.

"In time sweetheart. We have to keep it quiet for now." I nodded to the darkness and moved out of his grasp. "I have to go for 'The Cutting Edge' now, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." He kissed me one more time and walked away. "I love you." I whispered. I heard him turn back to face me.

"I love you too." He breathed, and then he was gone.

* * *

I raised my hand and sharply knocked on the wooden door. I heard footsteps from the inside and shortly after the door swung open to reveal leader of the Nexus, Wade Barrett.

"Why hello there love." He said in his thick English accent, crossing his arms over his Nexus shirt clad chest and learning on the door frame. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to see my brother." I said bluntly. He laughed dryly.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" I smirked up at him and crossed my arms, matching his motions.

"Well, I have a little proposition for Nexus." A look of surprise flashed across his face but it was quickly covered by his usual ignorance.

"Really? Hmm. Well, come in." He stepped aside and I slowly walked into the dark room. I scanned the room for Ben to find him sat on the black leather couch talking to Justin Gabriel.

"Attention everyone!" Wade shouted. "Little Miss Lillie has an announcement!" I heard a few snorts and covered up laughter but I ignored it and stood tall.

"On next weeks Raw, after 'Hell in a Cell' I want to challenge the Nexus to a 7 on 7 match. Team Lillie vs. Team Nexus." Ben stood up and slowly walked towards me. I fought the temptation to step back, but kept my feet firmly planted on the carpeted floor.

"You really think you and a little team you make up can take on us?" I nodded firmly and crossed my arms. He laughed loudly and the rest of the Nexus joined him. He looked like he was thinking as he looked over to Wade. He obviously showed approval as Ben extended his hand to me. "Deal." He said smugly, I shook his hand and turned to walk away. "Just so you know Lil, we **will** end you and expose your little relationship with Adam." I turned quickly and stared in surprise.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. Ben laughed a deep, chesty laugh.

"Don't think we don't know Lillie. We've seen you sneaking around. And if you don't do what we say, we'll expose you. You got that?" I looked up from my feet and stared into his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

...


	13. Tears Don't Fall

_[I'm sort of on a roll aren't I? Two chapters in two days, I couldn't be more proud of myself. Yet again this is another filler before the Smackdown chapter I'll hopefully get out on Saturday :) I loosely used the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna and 'Tears Don't Fall' by Bullet for my Valentine is the chapter, both of which I love. It's not long but oh well :D So enjoy this chapter entitltled __**'Tears Don't Fall' **__:) Peace and Love!]_

I sat in my hotel room, staring at the blank wall before me. My mind ran at a billion miles per hour. Bryan was away for the week finishing up his last Indy shows and I was all alone. I got up from the bed I felt I'd be stuck to for the past day and walked (extreme zombie-style) into the bathroom. The person I saw in the mirror was a far cry from the Lillie everyone knew. My hair was matted and curly, sticking in all different directions; my make-up had smudged into a 'panda-eye' look and my face looked pale and despite the long hours of sleep I had last night, I looked more tired than I ever had been. I felt like such a useless slut. I am happy with Bryan, but I somehow can't fight the feelings I have for Adam. Bryan might as well live with his back facing me so I have a better view for stabbing him in it. I'm sure that he knows something is up because, as hard as I have tried not to, I can't help but act differently around him. I am more cautious of what I say and do.

"It should be like this." I said quietly to my haggard reflection. I'm just going to have to wait until Raw, when I might possibly lose them both.

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with. I don't wanna do this. Anymore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_You think you know me… _The custom tone rang out from my phone causing the table beside my bad to shake violently, awaking me from my nightmares. I looked over to the clock and it read 14:36. It was Wednesday. I had slept through yet another day. It seemed like all I could do was sleep my problems away. But they didn't go away. Ever. My stomach groaned loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since Monday evening when Bryan and I went out for dinner. With weak arms I pushed myself up to a sitting position and reached for my phone. Even though I already knew exactly who it was I checked the caller ID.

_Adam :)_

I groaned and thought back to what the Nexus had said, and what they asked me to do. Before I could talk myself out of it I quickly hit the reject button, throwing me phone across the bed.

"You're doing the right thing, for now." My voice was but a croaked whisper in the empty room. I'd made my decision. I was ignoring Adam and spending my possibly last moments with Bryan. You see, when I do as Nexus asked, the only way to explain will be to tell Bryan about Adam and I. So in the end I **will** lose the man I love. So I won't waste one second. And if I lose Adam too, it will be my own fault for being the whore of the ball. Reaching forward, I grabbed my phone from the end of the bed and opened my Instant Messenger. Clicking on Bryan's name I began to type with my usually perky attitude.

_Lillie: Hey Hon :) How's the trip going?_

_Bryan: It's going great. I got here yesterday._

_Lillie: Long road trip huh? ;)_

_Bryan: Very :P_

_Lillie: I love you._

_Bryan: Random. But I love you too. I can't wait to see you on Monday._

My heart stung. As much I as I wanted to see Bryan, I didn't want Monday to come. I sucked in a breath and went back to typing.

_Lillie: Me either :) I'll see you at the arena?_

_Bryan: Yeah. Listen I have to go now, but I'll call you when I can. OK? _

_Lillie: Yep, sure thing :) ilu _

_Bryan: ?_

_Lillie: It means I love you dork :P_

_Bryan: Oh. OK ilu2_

_Lillie: Fast learner ;)_

_Bryan: Indeed. See you soon._

I didn't realise I was crying until a tear crashed onto my phone. I can't hurt him anymore. I really can't…

_**Your tears don't fall, the crash around me. Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home…**_


	14. Quick Note

_Good Afternoon lovelies :) Hope you're all doing well and having amazing days! I just wanted to leave a quick note to y'all. I'm planned five more chapters of this story and I think that's where it will end. I may end up making it longer or making a sequel next year. But if I don't, do not fear my dear friends, I won't abandon Lillie, she will keep returning somehow :) _

_After I have finished 'Can't Fight This Feeling' and posted the One-Shot's I have written, I will take a short leave of absence. But I will be back with lots of new ideas for you :)_

_Last but not least, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I was __**so**__ nervous before I posted it that you all would hate it, but I glad of all the positive feedback. __**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **__:D_

_Oh and thanks to the people who voted in my poll! If you haven't voted already check it out on my profile page!_

_That's really all I have to say for now. The next chapter entitled '__**Bringing The Smackdown**__' will hopefully be up on Saturday if I can get to a computer. _

_Sending my love from (sort of) sunny England! _

_Beckie xoxoxo_


	15. Bringing The Smackdown

_..._

"_We are done Lillie! Do you hear me? __**Done**__!" I gripped his arm tightly, digging my nails into his skin, doing everything in my power to get him to stay. He snapped his arm back. "Tell me you don't love Adam and I'll stay." I was silent. "Exactly!" He scolded as he left, slamming the door behind him so hard the hinges rattled. I slid down the wall and cried, repeatedly slamming my head into the concrete wall… _

I shot up so fast my head spun. My forehead, clothes and hair were drenched with sweat. I studied my surroundings carefully; it was just a dream, but another nightmare to me. The clock read 05:41am. I hadn't had a proper sleeping pattern for days. I would either go into a nightmare or wake up from one, neither of which I enjoyed. Today was Friday, which meant I had to be at the live Smackdown premiere show with all the other Raw superstars. I wished that I was with Bryan at his Indy shows, but that was impossible. Despite my issues I still have a job to do. I still have to make an appearance tonight and I still have a championship to win at 'Hell in a Cell'. After that comes Monday, and I **really** don't want to think about that. Pushing my wet hair from my equally wet forehead I reached over and grabbed my phone for the counter. I switched it on for the first time since Wednesday after I spoke with Bryan over the phone.

_[48 new messages]_

I scanned through them quickly. All were from Bryan, apart from one. With a shaking hand I opened the message:

_Adam :) : I miss you. _

A black SUV pulled into the space next to my Volkswagen. I didn't realise how long I had actually been sitting there until I looked at the clock on my dashboard. Jumping out of the car I grabbed my kit bag and ran, full speed across the parking lot. Smoothing out my crumpled (I hate ironing, OK?) dress as I ran.

"Why all the hurrying?" A voice called after me. I stopped dead as, for what felt like the first time in a long time, a wide grin spread across my face. I slowly spun around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Girl! Where have you been?" Zoey ran over to me and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Ugh. Vince sent me down to FCW to do more training." She moaned as she pulled a face only she could. I lightly laughed at her expression. "Dude! It's not funny! Besides what kind of friend are you, you didn't even call. I could've been dead." She stated, pointing her finger at me. I sighed and tried not to break down in front of her, but I failed, yet again. "Oh sweetie! What happened? Tell Zoey **all **about it!"

….

"So let me get this straight..." She was clearly confused by my mess of a love life. "You are with and love Bryan." I nodded without hesitation. "But you've been secretly seeing and love Adam too?" I nodded again, this time completely embarrassed with myself. "Who loves you more?" Her out-of-the-blue question stumped me. I actually didn't know the answer. I know they both loved me, but I had no idea who did the most. Bryan was the sweet and affectionate kind who would never do anything to hurt me. Adam **had **hurt me and I knew he could again, but there was something about him that made me want to be with him. Sure, he wasn't good with his emotions but he was Adam and I loved him. I love him. Oh damn it.

"I don't know Z, they both say the love me and I believe them."

"Well, who do **you **love more?" I put my head down and sighed.

"Bryan."

"Then you know exactly what to do." She was right; I did know what to do. Exactly as Nexus had said. And if I did, all my problems would be solved. I hope.

Walking hand in hand with Zoey down the halls of the arena made me feel normal again. We laughed and joked causing several superstars we passed to roll their eyes at us, but who cares? We turned the corner and almost collided with Nexus. Wade met my eyes and winked, smug look etching on his lips. I nodded as we quickly walked around them, avoiding anymore trouble.

"Jeez. What's their problem?" I put my head down.

"I don't know." Liar. Of course you do.

"_Welcome to the biggest première in the history of SyFy. This is Friday Night Smackdown and we are live from The Ford Centre in Oklahoma City!"_

I watched closely as the Nexus walked down the ramp ready to attack Dolph and MVP.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The voice was instantly recognisable, my words caught in my throat as I felt a hand place onto my bare shoulder. Reluctantly, I turned around to face him. "Well?" He repeated.

"Adam I…" I tried my best to find the words, but they were just stutters.

"Well? I want an explanation." He said calmly, crossing his arms and learning on the crate I sat upon.

"I can't see you anymore." I whispered as my voice shook rapidly. His face dropped and his eyebrows creased.

"What? Why?" I looked down to the ground as a tear rolled down my cheek. He grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me into the janitors closet. Flicking on the light switch he turned to face me. "It's Bryan isn't it?" I nodded slowly, tears cascading down my face. "Listen Lil…" He grabbed my hands as he spoke. "…I love you so much that you're all I think about. If you're not with me I just feel so empty. Please. Please don't give up on me." I hesitated as he entwined our hands together. I lifted my head and passionately kissed him, grabbing fists full of his hair. He pushed me roughly against the wall causing me to gasp. We broke apart and he lightly chuckled

"Sorry." He breathed, placing his forehead on mine.

"It's OK." I giggled as he brushed his lips over mine, causing a chill to run down my spine.

"Now go do your promo and I'll see you later." I nodded and left the closet, brushing myself down and glancing around nervously. Smiling to myself, I walked down the hall towards the curtain.

**xxxxxxxx**

"WWE Universe. I am here at Smackdown's première to address your 'Co' Unified Diva's Champion's, LayCool. You see, back on my home brand of Raw I won a match against Eve making **me **the #1 Contender for their Championship. So LayCool, if you're watching this I want you to know…"

_We walk alone in the unknown…_

I dropped the mic as Nexus circled the ring. This was part of the plan. The first step. Fooling everyone. I took a shaky breath as they climbed onto the canvas, awaiting my fate.

_You think you know me…_

The crowd screamed as 'Edge' ran to the ring. He didn't get very far as The Nexus immediately attacked him, throwing kicks and punches. I ran to the corner and grabbed the mic.

"Guys stop!" I yelled. The Nexus stopped and all looked towards me. "I have a little proposition for you." Wade stepped forward and grabbed a mic.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with my good friend, and next weeks guest host Johnny Knoxville and we arranged a match."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Next week, live on Raw, it will be Team Nexus vs. Team Lillie." Nexus burst into laughter and joked amongst themselves. By this time Adam and crawled into the ring and sat on beside me. I smiled down to him and turned back to Nexus. "So. Yes or no?" Ben stepped forward this time, taking the mic from Wade.

"Yes." The crowd were pumped as my music played. That was stage one, next up stage two…

_[I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. I'll be posting at least three chapters today :) Peace and Love! **B** xoxo]_


	16. Hell In A Cell

Sinking into the splits I leaned forward, stretching myself out for my first championship match. The show had just begun and Bryan, Miz and Morrison were squaring off in the ring. My match was next and I was ready to 'shut LayCool up'. I stood, looking in the mirror at the gorilla position. My newly dyed bright red hair making the green in my attire pop from the grey. My brain gave me a pep talk and the bell in the ring and Bryan's hand was lifted in victory. I would've gone out to celebrate with him, but the only thing on my mind was winning the championship. I winked at my reflection and walked up the steel steps to the curtain, standing next to Michelle and Layla.

"Good Luck out there." Michelle said. "Let's blow the roof off!" I laughed as she gave me a friendly hug.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match set for one fall and is for the Unified Diva's Championship!"

_You're not enough for me…_

Both Michelle and Layla waved back to me before walking through the curtain and doing their usual sassy entrance. I laughed to myself and shook myself out.

_Hells Yeah! Wooo! _

My music pumped through the speakers and I ran down the ramp, slapping fans hands before I slid into the ring.

Justin turned to me. "Introducing the challenger, from London England, Lillie Lovette!" I jumped onto the turnbuckle and blew a kiss to the crowd. The bell rung and we locked up.

**FF to the end of the match.**

I was hung upside down from the turnbuckle after and extremely painful distraction from Layla. Michelle was about to set me up for 'The Faith Breaker' (*cough* Style's Clash) when I quickly reversed it into 'The Lebell Lock'. Layla tried to clamber into the ring to save Michelle, but it was too late. She tapped out. The bell rung again and I froze.

"The winner of this mach and the NEW WWE Unified Diva's Champion, Lillie Lovette!" The ref raised my hand and handed me the title. I couldn't help but let out a few happy tears. I had down what everyone had told me I couldn't. I had become a champion.

**xxxxxxxx**

Championship hanging proudly over my shoulder, I sauntered into the locker-room, only to be greeted by five faces.

"Ah! Glad to see you all came!" I said happily, clapping my hands together. "Welcome to Team Lillie."

…


	17. Are You Nexus?

**[Narrator's POV]**

[End of Raw]

"_Welcome back to Raw! Next up we have Team Lillie vs. Team…"_

_**We walk alone in the unknown…**_

Emerging from behind the curtain, Nexus slowly made their way to the ring.

"_Don't you think Lillie is a little over her head challenging The Nexus this week?"_

"_Well King, she's a champion now, and if she chooses the right team, she will be fine."_

_**Hell Yeah! Wooo!**_

Lillie walked down the ramp, championship firmly around her petite waist, mic in hand.

"Ready to meet my team boys?" She smirked.

_**I hear voices in my head…**_

Lillie smiled as WWE Champion; Randy Orton made his way down the ramp. He took his place next to Lillie as they awaited their fellow team-mates.

_**You think you know me…**_

A visibly angry Edge charged down the ramp, staring down The Nexus. Lillie placed her hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed. She smiled up to him and turned.

_***Ride of the Valkries***_

The United States Champion took his place next to his girlfriend, placing a light kiss on her forehead and hugging her tightly whilst staring down his former NXT colleagues.

_**Your time is up, my time is now…**_

As usual the crowd were excited to see John Cena. He gave Lillie and wink and they all ran into the ring attacking Nexus.

**[Lillie's POV]**

Bryan was putting up a great move-set against Heath Slater. But that was when I caught sight of it from the corner of my eye. A steel chair. I looked at Bryan and then to Adam as I was Wade caught my eye.

"Do it." He mouthed. I nodded and swallowed back the lump that was clogging my throat. I jumped from the canvas and grabbed the chair. The WWE Universe cheered assuming I was going to attack The Nexus. With a loud crack I hit Bryan over the head. He fell forward onto the canvas, out cold. An eveil look etched its way onto my face as I turned to my team. They stared back in shock. The surprise had distracted them, giving Nexus a chance to attack. Team Lillie was automatically disqualified. Nexus won.

_**We walk alone in the unknown…**_

The Nexus gathered around me as I smirked up to Wade Barrett. I turned my attention back to the ring just in time to see Bryan lift his head. I saw pain written all over his face. I turned, knowing it was for the best and left with the Nexus, laughing with Wade as we went. Stages two and three complete…

_[Sorry that these chapters are a bit short but it's all important. Trust me. We only have two chapters left so this story will be complete by Friday. Love you all xoxo]_


	18. Confessions

"So you joined The Nexus so no-one would find out about us?"

"Yeah, the threatened to tell people if I didn't do exactly as they told me to." Adam stood from the couch in the corner, frantically pacing up and down my locker-room.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to kill those guys!" He growled (it was pretty hot, but moving on).

"Adam, no! You can't do that! They'll tell!" I cried, grabbing his arm tightly. He relaxed and turned to face me.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I was silent. I saw that look of love he always gave me in his eyes and sighed.

"But people will…"

"Oh for Christ sake Lillie! Who cares what people think?" He shouted, anger building up again. "I love you, you love me and all that Barney the Dinosaur shit. That's all that matters!"

"But Adam…" He shut my up quickly by crashing his lips onto mine. I failed epically to resist the temptation as I melted into the kiss. The door quickly swung open.

"What the…!"

* * *

We both froze as if a blizzard had hit us. We quickly broke apart, looks of shame written over our faces. Bryan stood at the doorway, clearly still in pain from the chair shot I gave him, but I knew I'd hurt him even more right now.

"Lillie, what the hell is going on?" He shouted. I was silent. I tried to speak but my throat was dry. I had absolutely no words in my vocabulary that would make this situation any better for either of us. (Not that anything could anyway). Adam rose from his seat and looked Bryan dead in the eyes.

"We've been seeing each other secretly, behind everyone's back for weeks now." Adam said, no remorse in his voice. I shot him a look and panicked.

"Lillie. Is this true?" His voice was shaky and the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I nodded slowly as the salty tears rimmed my eyes. Putting my head down I let my hair fall in front of my tinted, red face in shame.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"She loves me and not you." Adam spat. My head shot up, as did my body.

"No! That's not true! You know that Adam!" I cried, the tears turning their faces into blurred visions. Both men stared at me in shock. I'd obviously startled them with my unusual sudden outburst. "I love you both!" I yelled, so loud that the entire arena probably knew what was going on in my extremely messed up love life. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Lil."

"Bryan, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well how do you think I feel now?" I looked down to my feet. He was right; I should never have done any of this in the first place. Any punishment I got, however bad, would never be good enough to cover my sins.

"I can't change the past. I can't change what I did." I whispered, letting my hair cover my make-up stained face again. Adam spoke up this time; I'd honestly forgot he was even there.

"Well. There is only one thing you can do." He said looking to Bryan then back to me. "Who do you choose?"

…..

_[I'm leaving you in suspense now until Friday. The next chapter is the last then I'll be posting an authors note to let you know what's happening when I come back :) So, who do you think Lillie will choose? I know, but you don't ;) … Peace and Love __**B**__ xoxo] _


	19. Finally

[One Year Later…]

"Ready to go sweetheart?" I turned towards the familiar voice and nodded.

"Just give me a minute." My Dad nodded as went to leave the room through the large wooden doors.

"Darling… You look beautiful." The tears he had been holding back fell lightly down he aged skin.

"Thank you." I whispered, trying not to cry and ruin the amazing work Zoey had done on my hair and make-up. The door clicked shut and I was alone, with the mirror. The person before me was barely recognisable to the Lillie people knew before. Her firey red hair fell lightly down to her breast bone in soft, bouncy ringlets and her newly cut fringe was clipped back into a classic style. My eyes darted down to the beautiful wedding dress she wore. White, of course and fitted to perfection, clinging in all the right places in a delicate, classy way. The silk material gathered in a train around her and the small beads that scattered around the dress caught the light beautifully. Meeting her eyes I finally felt as though today was the day my life would be complete. No more lies, no more sleepless nights, no more secrets, just years of happiness before me and my amazing soon-to-be husband. I ran my hand down the dress until it rested on my slightly bloated stomach. Smiling to myself I thought of the small life I had growing inside of me.

"I can't wait to tell him he's going to be a Dad." I whispered, smiling to myself. Taking one last deep breath I saluted my reflection and exited the room.

'The Wedding March' played as I linked arms with my father in the hallway of the amazing church, just outside the altar. I saw Zoey standing at the entrance ready to walk down the isle. She was my Maid of Honour and therefore she was out first. She turned back to me and gasped, tears glistening in her bright blue eyes.

"You look amazingly beautiful." She mouthed and, as she did the first day I met her at WWE Headquarters, gave me two thumbs up. Laughing quietly at the memory she turned away from me and disappeared down the isle.

After all the bridesmaid's had gone, it was finally my turn. Gripping my Father's arm tightly I stepped out to be greeted by many of my friends and family standing for me. Halfway down the isle I turned to my left and spotted someone in the crowd. Bryan bowed his head and smiled. I returned the gesture and continued down the isle. I know I'd made the right decision the day I was asked to choose, I wouldn't be this happy now if I hadn't. As I reached my husband I turned yet again to my left, Adam caught my eye and smiled widely. He winked and mouthed 'congratulations' as my Dad handed me off to my future husband.

'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon played as we danced our first dance.

_'Coz I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

"Do you think you made the right decision my beautiful wife?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course I do." He pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You know, **Sometimes you need a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one.**" I said into his chest.

_And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

"I love you Mrs Wade Barrett."

"I love you to Mr Lillie Stanford." I joked. He chuckled as we continued to dance. Ready to embark on our new lives. Together.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Or come crashing through your door_  
_Baby I **can't fight this feeling **anymore._

**THE END.**


	20. Author's Note & Thank You

*pokes out tongue* Gotcha! xD Just kidding, but you didn't see that one coming did you?

That was pretty much the plan all along (my brother's Ben and Alex co-thought the idea). Plus I'm like totally in love with Wade too ;)

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I've always got good grades (A's and A*'s) in English and I've been told my work is good, but I never really believed it. But now with all the awesome people who have left reviews I kind of believe more in my ability to write, and I don't want to stop.

Moving on to the future… I will be taking a little bit of time of to plan and work on my next story. It will be a Wrestler/OC story, but i'm not sure who just yet and it will be very different to 'Can't Fight This Feeling' so look out for that one. I also have a couple of One-Shot's in progress that I will post when I come back. But if you have any requests for people you want One-Shot's written about, let me know via FanFiction or my Twitter account (IAmBeckie) :) I will also possibly co-writing a Twilight story with my amazing friend Jenny (TwiJenzPatz) so look out for that too :D I don't know how long I will be gone for but it won't be for long…

Before I go I want to thank all of these amazing people who have reviewed/alerted/favourited me or the story. You guys (and everyone else who have read the story) are super amazing, thank you :D

I'm about to press that scary 'complete' button and it's kind of sad that my first story is over. But we have to move on to bigger and better things!

So, as one of my idols Jeff Hardy said at his last WWE show,

_"This isn't goodbye forever; this is only goodbye for now."_ :)

Until we meet again... Peace and Love!

Yours truly BooItsBeckie, ours truly this life *hugs* xoxoxoxo


End file.
